What Is With Him?
by not-your-android-18
Summary: 18 ponders on why Krillin saved her from Cell and after a heated debate with herself decides to go get the answers to the questions her heart has so deeply been desiring. Feel free to review but no hate please!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of it's characters. Credit for that goes to Akira Toriyama

'I don't get it. And I don't get him..Why is he helping me and what business is it of his what happens to me? He's asking to get his ass kicked is what he is doing..You'd think he would take the hint and just get lost.' Were a few of the thoughts that were running through the blonde androids mind as she sat beneath a tree, surrounded by greenery in the woods. Lately her mind seemed to be adled with thoughts of the short monk whom had saved her and even wished away the bomb that had been placed inside her.

A heavy and quite frustrated sigh escaped the slightly parted lips of the blonde, her gaze on a squirrel that was scavenging for a nut. Why didn't she just ask him why he did it? Maybe because when she had before the only answer she had gotten was awkward stuttering and aversion to answering the question. Why was she wasting time caring so much? A growl bubbled in her throat, her left hand clenching into a fist.

"Tch, I'm being stupid and losing sight of my goal..I need to get it together." She said firmly to herself though she knew all too well it would do no good. Not until she got an answer. Eighteen found that she truly needed this before she could put her mind at ease. With that thought in mind she slowly rose to her feet, resolve giving her the strength that she needed. Taking to the skies she flew onward, looking for the familiar pink house that Krillin had told her about.

Honestly, this was not her first visit to Kame House. Two times before she had ventured all the way out to the monks house only to change her mind or lose her courage at the last second. This time she was not going to give up this time or she would just regret it all over again and be back at square one. Finally the house was coming into view, descending until her feet touched down upon the sandy shore of the island. To her surprise, sitting on the porch was the man whom had the answers to her questions that she so deeply desired answers to.

"E-Eighteen?!" Krillin practically yelled in shock, his eyes as wide as they would get. A blush also bloomed across his cheeks, almost making the blonde smirk in satisfaction. That look never got old. It was almost cute and endearing in a sense.  
"Hey there, shorty.." Came the greeting from the stoic female, her sapphire hues glimmering with amusement like that of a sapphire in the light.

"What are you doing here? I mean, not that I mind you being here or anything. It's just so unexpected is all." The monk said quickly, moving a hand up to sheepishly scratch the back of his cranium. It was a wonderful surprise to Krillin, something he had dreamed about countless times. He had honestly started to lose hope about seeing her again yet here she was now, standing before him.  
"I came here to ask you something. And for your sake you better not lie to me. I'm not in the mood to be toyed with." Eighteen answered firmly, a hint of a growl in her tone.

"I-I wouldn't lie to you, Eighteen..You..You're really important to me..I-I mean." Krillin was starting to go off on a rant again which the cyborg was not in the mood for, frowning at him now.  
"Quiet! Now tell me..Why did you save me? And why do you care about me so much? Tell me! Why would you care about an android? I'm not like other women and I'm probably too complicated for someone like you to handle." She said in an inquisitive tone of voice, slight irritation also being held there.

So it was that question again, the one that he himself struggled to find the answer to. But deep down in his heart he did know what the answer was..It was the fact that he _loved _her. Despite all reason and logic the monk had fallen head-over-heels for the blonde beauty known as Android Eighteen. She had a hold on him or his heart more specifically. But could he tell her this? Truly admit his feelings or would the words once again be lodged in his throat?

"It's just..Well.." He started, getting frustrated with himself that he couldn't say the words he longed to.  
'Come on, Krillin! Man up and just tell her already or she'll never know!' He thought desperately, trying to will himself to speak.  
"I..I really like you, Eighteen! More..more than I should. More than a friend!" He blurted, his cheeks instantly stained pink.

This floored the blonde, her sapphire eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. She wasn't expecting that answer at all. More than that she wasn't expecting herself to feel the same way but somehow she did. But could she, an android, really love a human? And would it even work out? It felt at times as if they lived in completely different worlds.  
"You like me..? But you barely know me. And I'm not like you..Can you really handle that?" Eighteen asked, wondering if the short monk had really thought this through. Could someone really want her even after she had become an android? Or was this some kind of game he was playing with her heart?  
"Eighteen, I could care less if you are an android! And sure I might not know you all that well but..but I feel like I have known you my whole life! I know that sounds cheesy but it's true. If I could better explain it then I would." Krillin replied, a bead of sweat running down the side of his face due to nerves.

"I don't know what this will mean for us and I can't say that I know I feel the same way..but I want to see where this goes between us." She said after a long stasis of thought, her gaze upon him calm. A light blush bloomed across her cheeks upon responding, her heart skipping a few beats.  
What was this new feeling she was having? Could it be love or merely some sort of malfunction her body was having? Either way she kind of liked it.  
"Y..You do? Then..would you want to stay for awhile? Like for dinner at least?" He offered, hope in his onyx hues.  
"I suppose I could..but that doesn't mean that this is a date or anything, got it?" She said, moving a hand to push back a stray strand of blonde hair that had fallen out of place.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of it's characters. Credit for that goes to Akira Toriyama

Morning had finally arrived, bringing with it the warm rays of sun. Inside Kame House the bald monk was laying in bed with a certain blonde female whom had been staying with him for a good week. As the sun filtered through the window he slowly opened his eyes, a yawn escaping his lips. Only then did his onyx hues wander to the blonde, a deep blush upon his cheeks. He still hadn't gotten used to waking up with her like this. Idly he wondered if it would alway feel like this, if she intended to stay that is.  
"Morning.." Eighteen said groggily as she looked to the male whom was staring at her rather intently.  
"O-Oh, uh..Morning Eighteen." He said with a sheepish grin, hoping he hadn't been staring for all that long. She was just so beautiful that he couldn't seem to help himself.

"Are you always going to stare at me like this when you wake up first..?" She inquired with a slight arch of her brow, her voice also holding curiosity. That was a question that he didn't hold the answer to. He could never get enough of her so probably would be the logical answer.  
"Well..Uhh..It's just that you are so beautiful I couldn't help myself." He admitted, the blush on his cheeks only deepening. Before he could say anything else he felt lips upon his own, soft and warm. Moments like these were ones that he wished could last forever, his body acting on it's own as his lips began to move with hers, being gently guided. But just as soon as it had begun the moment ended, Eighteen pulling back with a soft chuckle.  
"We'll continue this conversation tonight. Come on, you promised to take me out today." She said in an affectionate tone/

"Oh yeah, I had almost forgot." He mused with a chuckle before sitting up. Krillin didn't want to keep her waiting so he figured he had better start getting ready to go. Eighteen wasn't the type of woman one would call patient.  
"Would you want to stop and eat before?" He asked, his stomach rumbling which hinted that he was in need of some kind of nourishment.  
"That sounds nice. You go shower and I'll get ready. Let's try to leave by noon." The blonde said in response, sitting up and stretching. She was wearing one of Krillin's shirts. finding it more comfortable to sleep in than any of her own clothes.

"Right." He nodded, unwillingly pulling his gaze from the blonde to go shower. Why did she have to be so damn beautiful? He could honestly look at her all day. But she was more than physically beautiful. Her wonderful heart and personality made her far more beautiful. It was the side of her that only he got to see and to be honest he loved it that way. Though he did wish that others could see how wonderful she was instead of freaking out when they saw her or acting awkward. The monk thought this over as he walked to the bathroom, a sigh leaving his lips.

Meanwhile, Eighteen was taking her time to dress. Carefully she looked through her clothes before deciding to wear her old outfit which consisted of a jean jacket, black shirt with white sleeves, leggings, jean-skirt, and brown boots.  
Upon finishing dressing up she walked to the door, wondering if Krillin might be done soon. If not she would be stuck spending time with the perverted old man known as Master Roshi. That would not go well considering the last conversation they had ended with Eighteen smacking him so hard he went flying. Recalling the moment made a low chuckle leave her, satisfied that she had hopefully taught him a lesson. Walking down the hall, her boots making an audible thump her sapphire hues scanned the area. Sure enough in the living room the turtle hermit was watching one of his racy shows.

Eighteen rolled her eyes, taking a seat on the couch while casting a steely glare upon the elder.  
"Don't you ever watch anything else, old man?" She asked in a tone that was laced with distaste.  
"Eh heh heh, if you were a man you would watch this too. Of course, I could watch you if you wanted. You are quite beautiful and your bust isn't bad." He retorted, looking to her with a smile she found that she didn't at all like.  
"If you start staring at me I'll knock you out, pervert." The cyborg said in an icy tone, making the old man shiver but still he didn't back down.  
"I like em feisty!" He grinned, only making her eyes narrow to tiny slits. All it would take was another word and she was going to teach him a lesson that he was never going to forget!

At that moment Krillin walked into the living room, taking in the expression upon the females face before sweat-dropping.  
"R-Ready to go, Eighteen? I'm all ready." He said, wearing his typical training gi. It was comfortable and they weren't going anywhere fancy so he figured why not?  
"Yes, let's get out before I smack that grin right off his face." The blonde stated as she got up before walking to Krillin. As she followed him out she cast one last look at the old man, hostility in her gaze then promptly followed her boyfriend out.


End file.
